Problem: Rewrite ${\dfrac{6^{-10}}{6^{4}}}$ in the form ${6^n}$.
Explanation: ${ \dfrac{6^{-10}}{6^{4}} = 6^{-10-4}} $ ${ \hphantom{\dfrac{6^{-10}}{6^{4}}} = 6^{-14}} $